Stolen
by Youkomon
Summary: Did you really forget? No monkey team member is ever alone, Nova...or is that why he still haunts your thoughts? Is that why you betrayed us all? Sprx x Nova. Final part of the Valentine's Day Project.


Happy late Valentine's day people…and I most proudly present this item of writing which I urge to read through thoroughly. I recommend that slower readers leave a fair amount of time open to fully engross themselves in this piece…in other words, please don't start reading this before you're dinner is about to go on the table. Nothing is worse than getting your concentration broken when you're getting to grips with a story. And I should know, having beingridicluled for the past six years for reading a novel of some kind during school/college break.

I can't recall having ever worked so long or hard on a one-shot as much as I have on this one. So I would be most honoured if you left me a decent review of more than three words like "Squee! Sprx/Nova!" C'mon people, I'm looking for a little analysis so that I not only know what you like, but so I can also learn what kind of methods or descriptions work best. I intend to be a writer of some sort one day so….yeah…of course, constructive criticism is most welcome as well.

And flames? Whatever. I'm beyond the point of caring by now. But sure, I would love to see how exactly you would choose to word said flame. Go on, humour me.

The final part of the Valentine's day project. There were gonna be more but frankly, nothing I write is ever gonna be better than this beauty. So why not end it while it's going strong?

* * *

She lifts her head, glassy eyes metaphysically cracked with something that darkness sought after and cradled. Perhaps even crooned too, rocked to sleep with nauseating waves of bloodlust and screaming a lullaby in it's wake…

But such things were better left in the dark.

Instead she concentrated only on the voice…ahh, it was a magnificent thing this voice. It was fatherly, guiding her away from the pain of thinking, feeling and morality. He was always there, always with her, his invisible grip resting over both her heart and her loyalty. Her sole remaining link to her twisted form of sanity.

She remembered once staring into a magic mirror at a funfair, the glint of candy floss blurring in at the edge of her vision. The disorientated shape of her body curved and bulged along the contours of the placid reflection as though trying to leap past the line of reality. His voice had that same effect sometimes…but whenever it seemed to crackle with menace she would shake it away. The possibilities were too painful.

"_You've made me very proud."_

She smiled, her jaw line arching sardonically as she nodded in acknowledgement to the voice droning into her audio receptors.

"Thank you."

Something buckled at her wrist and she caught a glimpse of the darkness that shrouded her. But it was a gift, a present designed to elevate her above it all where she would stand proud and tall by his size. Never would it harm her…not while she and him worked in perfect unison. They were a team. He needed her, she needed him. Simple really.

Silly, silly girl. You should know that there is always a price for selling your soul to the devil.

"_But there is still work to do…"_

Cunning digits, designed for bone-crushing precision calmly groomed back the cooling sweat flushed over her neck.

"I know. Only one more to go. Then home free."

A chuckle greeted her response and she felt maniacal glee sweep over her frame. And then she was flying.

Stunned, she flipped back over crusty soil, skidding to rest against a bank of sharpened quarry stones. Her dazed eyes widened as she saw a small creature arching upwards towards the moonlight before plunging down towards her at devastating speed. Responding quickly she snarled and rolled over to avoid the incoming assault. She would not be caught off guard a second time.

Her opponent served in mid air, performing an impossible movement to escape her raging teeth and barbed hands. He skipped back only to be tripped by her cunning tail twinning around his small feet. And then she was on him.

Tearing, ripping, anxious to feel the mix of blood and motor oil drain through her fingers and mesh with her teeth. Pounding away with her curled fists and flexing her feet to that they resembled the cruel clawing motions of an eagle's feet. Birdlike, she blinked stupidly when she realised she was thrashing in the dust when her battle adversary slipped between her action and twisted her failing arms behind her back. Panting heavily he thrust away from her, repelling her into a nearby building twenty feet away.

The wall crumbled insanely and she tumbled across the interior's floor, scrapping her knuckles against the floor as she forced herself upwards. Her eyes met with another monkey.

Hello old friend.

It was a magic mirror. There it was, jagged and torn along the edges but still standing.

"Take a good look at yourself."

She glanced at her wheezing opponent before curiously studying her reflection. It was hard unlike the soft pleasing countenance of last time she had seen herself. Her eyes glowed a devastating red and her fur was more grey than gold now; though a few hints of yellow still shone through. And the metal…it gleamed with the well-polished integrity of a killer who took pride in her work.

She grinned.

"It brings out the best in me doesn't it?"

She could have sworn the mirror cracked.

"Open your eyes!"

Ah, so he was angry now was he? Well here was something she could relate to.

He rushed forward then, blinding her with speed she never knew he had and tossing her against the mirror like a rag doll. The mirror shattered, it's clear fragments hailing down on her limp body and rocking prisms of rainbows on her tainted form. She stared up in a brief instance of childlike wonder then, the magic of science startling her with it's existence. An image of blue monkey and his shocked face as he fell entered her mind. She chased it out angrily. After all, she was the one who pushed him down there.

"Is this really what you want? To be broken up into something you're not? I thought you were stronger than that Nova."

She stood up, casually brushing the splinters of slivery strands off her arms.

"Yes, well, not all of us are heroes."

He looked at her pointedly.

"You were."

"See?"

"You still could be. It's not too late."

She laughed at that. Tossed her head back and let her vocal cords sing out to the night with laughter that rattled the bones in his spine. Then her head snapped down and she glared.

"You don't get it do you? I'm not the same monkey you knew."

He smirked.

"Then I'll just have to bring her back then."

Something happened then. Something shook inside her and snapped with a poisoned flame of madness. And a truly ugly bellow of rage crawled onto her face.

"I don't need saving, **_Sparky_**."

He looked at her then, shaking his head sadly as the pain in his eyes brushed over her gnarled form with the tenderness of a golden-tinted sunbeam; an artist's easel that could shape a portrait…or destroy it.

"You are the only one who can save Nova now, sweetheart. Only you. I'm just here to teach you how."

She sprang at him.

But he was ready, flashing between her fingers like quicksilver, up and on top her back before forcing her downwards with all the magnetic power he could muster.

Nova screamed as she experienced the agonising pain of her spine being crushed beneath a scrambled array of monkey feet and hardened magnets. She squirmed, head sinking into her chest as she inhaled deeply. Then thrusting out, she flailed wildly beneath the pressure, feeling her lungs buckling within her straining ribcage.

She shook violently as she felt the tickle of his smooth breath against her metal-plated ear.

"First lesson Nova…pain."

His face hardened and his eyes went dead and one of his magnets reached down and arched wound in a sharp twist with a menacing glow. Nova's howls resounded throughout the air, shaking the very foundations of the battlefield.

He had broken her femur.

Something akin to regret passed over Sprx's face as he leaned over Nova's neck, draping his shadow over her bowed head.

"It's not a lesson I'd give to just **_anybody_** Nova…it takes someone I really care about to bring out the worst in me…"

Nova's eyes stubbornly closed and she desperately drowned out his tactless vocals and listened for that voice…the voice of her saviour.

"Help me…" she pleaded inwardly.

"_Don't worry my dear", _came the response, almost as though he had read her thoughts, "_you are never alone. Let's finish him together shall we?"_

Relief flooded through her circuits and something buzzed…setting her blood racing with the tense thrill of bloodlust. And then he was there, with her, inside her, clinging to her strength and twisting her body away from Sprx's vicious hold. The red monkey let out a grunt of surprise before lashing out with his magnets again.

Still in control, her master flipped her body through the air in a backwards motion. Nova closed her eyes and smiled, basking in the security of having so strong a bond of loyalty and trust between teacher and pupil. That same smile wavered into a malicious grin as she felt the slightest tremor of a breeze shot by her; Sprx had missed by a long shot.

Grimacing as she as she braced her wounded leg against her landing, she felt herself spring forwards in a zigzag motion with her other undamaged limb, before bringing her enlarged fists up against a nearby rocky perch and leaping backwards to watch the mounds of waterlogged earth crash down on top of her former ally. His eyes widened as weeks of pent up rain were finally set free and the muddy slop drove over his small body.

Dizzy, Nova turned her head away as she regained a little of her previous control back.

"We did it master", she whispered in disbelief, "together. You and me."

A trickle of elation crept into her stunned eyes but before it had time to grow, that precious voice was screaming in her ear, blinding her with confusion.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FINISH YOUR JOB NOVA!"_

She spun round to see a gaping hole in the mess of dirt and grime below.

"S-Sprx."

For the first time in months she let uncertainty crawl into her veins. Hearing her master snort in contempt she desperately pushed the feeling aside; just in time to receive a harsh uppercut against her jaw.

"Love hurts, doesn't it?"

"W-what? Love!" she spat, backing away from the attack clumsily and countering with a rally of well-timed punches which met against his raised arms in a blocking move.

Sprx grunted as he felt the metallic plating on his arms beginning to peel and curve off his circuits under the vast pressure of her cruel fists. Flinching as the birth of a new dent rang true and clear through the night, he pushed forward with his feet, bowling them both over through the mud. They struggled together, limbs tangled and interlocked in a deadly game of cat-and-mouse, until his forehead touched hers. They both froze.

"You're not fighting like yourself…or at least you weren't a while back…I wonder how you're doing that you ol' bag of bones…" he growled, narrowing his eyes for effect.

Nova gasped. How did he know?

"You're gonna love this Sparky. Get this; he and me are linked together by a psychic bond, everything I feel, he feels, we share the same thoughts, we think the same stragegies. And see these little pods on my arms?"

She grinning, tapping against the grey almost microscopic bumps in her arms.

"They hack into my circuitry and connect directly into my nervous system. He can take over and help me win. Me and him, working together, the perfect team. That's why you won't ever win."

She smirked triumphantly.

Silence. Then Sprx started to laugh, hollowly, his vocals raking across her eardrums with such a serious glimmer of perverse humour that she recoiled in horror.

"Well", he said shaking his head, "well, well, well. You've really outdone yourself this time Skeleton King."

A crackle sounded in her ears and Nova had the distinct feeling that someone was tampering with her insides; an icy dreadlock of apprehension and rage twisted with her. She snarled, droplets of saliva coating Sprx's face with her hatred.

"Still full of witty one liners Sprx?"

He grinned, an unpleasant leer tilting the corner of his muzzle up into an unnatural angle.

"Only for you darlin'…and nice to see that you **_do _**remember my name after all this time."

And before she could retaliate, he was up, bounding through the cold night air, eyes jading together into a knifed ebony, and into a collection

Of rusty old car bonnets and broken sofas.

She laughed.

"Old habits die hard, eh? You never could resist crawling back into the filth where you belong…don't worry, I'll make sure your body's coated with the stuff…after the crows have been at it. Can't neglect the wildlife now, can we? Whatever would Antauri think hmm? Oh wait, my mistake. He can't think. Be pretty difficult considering how I smashed his brains in with a stray boulder. Even metal crumbles under such pressure…like…like a child's face. Like **_Chiro's_** face."

She cocked her head to one side and smiled painfully.

"I can end it quickly Sprx. Just a few little moments…then you can see them all again. You can tell them you failed. It won't even hurt…that much. Scout's honour. What's the matter? Don't you trust me?"

She chuckled at her own joke.

"C'mon Sparky. You mean to tell me none of this hurts? Do you want me to continue?"

Silence.

"Alright…how about Chiro? Want me to give you a blow-by-blow account of how I shoved him under the waves and watched his horrified eyes stare into my own? I can you know, I gave Antauri the unedited version just to see his rage and sorrow unfold…have you ever seen him lose control before Sprx? No? I did. Lucky I had that bolder handy….

And Otto? Nothing fancy, just melded him inside the Super Robot and tricked the stupid thing into walked straight into lava. I watched them both burn…and Gibson surprised me, he really did. He actually gave me a better fight than I expected. But it was easy to shove him off that cliffside after ripping his jetpack to shreds. He always was on the puny side…

Jinmay was an idiot. I pretended to repent, gave her a sob story and let her hug me. Can you guess what happened next? I ripped off her head! Fixable, yes, but after you're gone and with all the citizens shivering in their homes…who's gonna fix her? Mr Cheepers? I don't think so."

She paused to give him time to absorb her words.

"Shut up."

She gasped, nostrils flaring as his voice sailed smoothly into her ears via the radio link she shared her master.

"_How did you get this frequency!"_

He wounded leg throbbed and she let out a moan at the pure venom of the two voices jousting for her attention.

"Gibson's scanner, duh! Wow, so it is true? Girls sure talk a lot of nonsense, I mean c'mon Nova-"

"_Focus Nova! He's trying to distract you. Don't let him have that opportunity!"_

"Yeah Nova. You never struck me as the submissive type. Do yourself a favour and tell him to get lost. We need some 'alone' time."

"_My dear, let us join forces again. Together, you and me are unstoppable…then we will rule, side by side…"_

"My 'dear'! God Nova, what are you, his granny! Tell me, does he always feed you such cheap garbage or have I just caught him on a bad day?"

"_Nova! Listen to me! I order it! You are mine!"_

"What! Hey, get your own girlfriend, you cradle-robber!"

Nova's eyes flared open with pain. All her life she had wanted a father and for a short time she had had one…now with Sprx's interference with the frequency her 'father' had been so shocked that certain images and feelings had slipped through to her side of the psychic bond they shared and she treasured. She had withheld nothing, wanting to bathe in trust and open honesty and the thought of being lied to, struck with poisonous force. She shuddered as she saw the truth; how she had been a pawn, how over the weeks he had slipped into her dreams to enlarge her fears and insecure before gradually strengthening the remnants of their telepathic link that had existed in the old days of the Alchemist…how he had fed her loving memories that she could not recall fully how he had implanted lies and quarrels among the team until she became so distant that it felt good to escape from them and listen to his relieving crone.

He had spent months working on her, moulding her into a battled starved creature that depended on him for even the right to breathe. And how he had taken her under his wing, taught her more than Mandarin had ever learned. Her, the first monkey to almost defeat all the others in battle and war-torn landscapes. She, not he.

She screamed.

And then it happened. Everything she felt, her **_fake _**rage, her **_fake_** hate, her **_fake_** contempt, her **_fake_** feelings, anything he had fed her to transform her into the equalivent of Frankenstein's monster, she pushed into her heated fists. She raised them up high, springing up with the screams of pain tearing around her blistered form and thrust downwards into the earth.

There was a great shuddering groan as it gave way beneath the relentless emotion pouring through the soil as it caved inwards and broke out. Cracks jagged out, spreading into an alleyway of recently developing ravines, spreading out for several miles around her. The weight of Nova's pain had forever scared the land.

Her teeth squeezed together into a vice of ragged grief, she stumbled forwards.

"SPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRXXXXXXX! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME! YOU'VE STOLEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! EVERYTHING!"

Lightening forked the sky as raindrops blurred against the ground and rubbed against the dehydrated soil, made thirsty through Nova's tantrum. She blinked through the water and saw his red form ahead.

"Why did you have to take everything away from me!" she whispered.

And then she charged.

He flickered in her vision as she tore him down, starching deeply into every vital place she could think of…and all the while he did nothing. Nothing except stare.

And try as she might, she could not tear her head away from those grave black eyes imprinted upon her line of vision. They stared, solemn, just staring with no lies, no strings attached until finally, _finally, _she faltered, her tearing turned to whimpering and she shoved herself off him.

Their harsh breaths stained the night air.

"Why can't I kill you?" she murmured, morbid curiosity echoed in her eyes.

"Why?" he laughed bitterly before his speech was broken into raking coughs that spurted up blood and a little more strength. Pausing, he continued.

"That's a good question actually. Probably because you didn't manage to kill the others."

She shook.

"That's a lie."

"Nova…"

She could feel his pity scalding her.

"You were one of us, I would've thought you knew better…you should know that none of us are dead unless you actually felt our pulse grind to a halt beneath your fingertips…until you feel us vanish from your soul, unless you sense the power primate ebb out of your mind in disgust."

He paused as she spasmed. Feeling the familiar green force curl around her presence bearing it's linkage to six minds.

"It's still there huh? After all this time…it never gave up. And neither did I. Did you really forget? No monkey team member is ever alone, Nova. Don't you remember?"

She remained motionless.

"No…" she whispered.

"Yes…" he whispered back, "Chiro was washed ashore, barely breathing but alive, Nova, alive…Antauri phased through the ground the instance the boulder touched the nape of his neck…Otto and the Super Robot were protected by a heat resistant force field they had secretly created…they waited until you were gone before they escaped…and Gibson grabbed hold of a ledge and spent the next two days clambering to the top. They survived Nova. And they're waiting for me to bring you back home."

And for the first time in what felt like forever, the surface of a genuine smile crept up onto his lips.

"Kill me."

"What?"

"You heard me Sprx! Kill me!"

He raised his head to see her thrashing wildly, pounding her fists into the ground until they resembled molten slag.

"I-I don't deserve this! None of it! All this pain…this betrayal…I can't take it! I'm worse than Mandarin! At least he didn't let Skeleton King creep into him like I did! Not in the intimate way I did! So…please…"

A ruined fist reached out towards him pathetically, not for salvation, merely for rumination and resignation. It's weakened grip crawled around his hand and held fast.

He looked straight into her trembling eyes, shimmering between droplets of red and pink, smile vanishing.

"No."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"You have to. As third in command, I order it."

"I don't take orders from insane monkeys."

She growled.

"You don't understand, Skeleton King has become a part of me now. I can never run away from him, ever! These attachments…even if Gibson could remove them, he can't get rid of the mind link! I can't be a puppet anymore Sprx. I won't!"

Her eyes stopped wavering and she glared at him, her eyes portraying every stern inch of emotion.

"If you ever cared about me as much as you claim too, or even half as much as I think you do, then you'd do it."

He said nothing.

"_That's very touching, but this movie doesn't end with a wedding and a sunset."_

Nova's blood chilled at those snide words. Then her body flipped up with a strength that was not her own and her mangled fingers smeared their way across her saviour's chest and towards his neck.

"Nova?" Sprx questioned, instantly sensing the alien presences around them. Then he reared up and choked.

She screamed, fighting her fingers violently as they clamped down around his neck and tightened. Sprx writhed and buckled, his spine curving into the dirt and his fingers clenching the ground with unearthly strength.

The cold voice rang out in her head, drowning out her screams.

The red monkey went slack beneath her fingertips and the fight fell from his eyes.

"NO!"

Skeleton King was teasing her, letting her fingers loosen from his grip only to renew the force around Sprx's neck with double the pressure the next instance. But still she raged and fought for control all the same.

And then the control was gone and Sprx was still.

"No…"

A smirk coldly crawled onto his face.

"Gotcha."

She stared on in shock as he leapt at her with a roar and pinned to the ground and yanked out his magnets with a brutal rage. The next second she screamed as she felt small but painful chunks being ripped out of her arms by the sheer force of his magnetic power.

The radio link to Skeleton King went dead.

Blinking she looked down to see that the 'bumps' had been removed. Sprx had obeyed her wish to free her from her career of puppetry. He had severed the one thing that linked the villain to control over her body.

She looked up at him.

"Sprx…", she whispered.

He smiled gently, moonlight catching the edges of his helmet and cradling the wavering force of heroism inside him.

"Hey, first rule of being superhero. Never let a girl down."

She winced and concern swept over his facial expression.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled wryly.

"What, apart from shredding my arms?"

"Um..."

She sighed.

"The mind link. It's still there. I can still…still hear…feel him.."

He gazed steadily at her.

"Not if you don't let him. The Nova I knew would never let anyone into her mind that easily."

The whirl of machinery entered the landscape in dramatic decibels of irony and Sprx's head snapped up. The sight was not a pretty one.

Row upon row of formless surrounded them, impassively raising their claws up in an aggressive stance. And at the foremost helm was TV monster with the sneer of the Skeleton King smeared across it's screen.

"_Nowhere left to run Sprx. Two of the Hyperforce will die tonight and there's nothing you can do to alter that."_

For the first time that evening, Nova visibly saw the hollow look of defeat creep into the eyes of the monkey who had pulled her out of the dark. His shoulders slumped and she shivered as he dragged his form over hers in the last desperate stance of a lover's protective embrace.

"No."

Sprx's eyes widened as the old fire that **_his_** Nova had once possessed, dyed her eyes into a burning pink.

"You're not gonna hurt him. You're not gonna even touch him. He's not gonna die."

She was past the point of caring about her own existence. All that mattered was the life, the survival of the wonderful being who had restored both her soul and life to what it once was.

A yellow aura glimmered around her body and Sprx yelped as the sheer heat emitting from her threw him off and cast him away from her. He raised himself up as the same overriding temperature that had once almost burnt Shuggazoom to a crisp rose her up into the air, high above the heads of all gathered.

Comprehension dawned on everyone at the same time; and all of them knew it was too high a price to pay, even if they all clung on to different reasoning.

"Nova!" the pilot called up to the golden fireball dancing above him. He peered up, narrowing his eyes against the unbearable heat that battled again him, trying to make out her form within the miniature star.

"Nova!"

She would have cried. She probably should with all the exhausting emotion trembling within her. Except maybe she already had, only the sheer heat had already evaporated those precious droplets before the tear tracks had time to form.

"It's alright Sprx!" she hollered back, "I understand now! It doesn't matter anymore! As long as I can save you then nothing else matters!"

He stared up, looking for the one thing he had come to save tonight.

"Yes it does!" he hissed fiercely, "you still haven't learnt have you?"

She glanced at him, puzzled. And then she saw it.

Love. The one thing that had kept him hoping, kept him caring, kept him coming back to face more heart ache and pain. Kept him faithful to her and her alone. Antauri would never have it. Nor Chiro. It would never glare out from the eyes of Otto or Gibson despite their identical shape and colour. Not this kind of love.

And then she got it. And she shook and trembled and let the giddy force of her immense power lower her down to him again.

"I-I can't stop it", she whispered.

He smiled and cocked an eyebrow as she let out a growl of angered frustration at the situation.

"Did you just growl? Hey, that's kinda sexy!"

And before she could react, his fists swung into the centre off her body effectively knocking her out straight away. And then he swung her over his shoulder and looked defiantly at the evil hordes circulating them. Then in a sheer act of stupidity or maybe it was the immature reasoning of a schoolboy, Sprx showed Skeleton King exactly what he thought of him.

He raised two fingers up towards the TV monitor. And it wasn't Churchill's way either.

Skeleton King let out an infuriated cry of rage and commanded his legions to attack.

Sprx laughed as he leapt up into the air, stretching out his free hand for it to intermingle and lock with the taut fingers of Gibson as the blue monkey swept up overhead.

The next second, the rest of the team appeared, destroying wave after wave of formless, Otto with an usually grim expression on his face while the look in the eyes of both Chiro and Antauri bordered on the edge of deadly venom. They both glanced at the face of their adversary, Chiro bearing all his ugly hatred in one look while Antauri….Antauri silently promised death in his barbed glare for not only being responsible for the near-loss of his beloved sister, but making him believe that she had torn away the life of the boy he loved like a son, even if it was for a brief instance. Both launched towards the TV monster, destroying it in a manner of seconds, knowing that there would be hell to pay in their next encounter.

Sprx wouldn't have it any other way.

Gibson glanced down at him, frowning as he noted the condition of his siblings. He sighed as he set them both down on the ground gently.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked Sprx, obviously referring to the disrespect shown to the Skeleton King via the two fingers.

Sprx looked up slowly, now cradling Nova in both arms.

"Yes", he stated, anger laced in every syllable.

Gibson bowed his head.

" I understand."

A moment passed before time started moving again and the breeze ruffled their fur.

"I had better assist them, I too, have a strong desire to make Skeleton King pay for what he has done to Nova and the whole team as a whole."

Sprx sighed.

"He'll never let us catch him now."

Gibson paused before looking Sprx squarely in the eye.

"Sprx, we **_will _**find him. And we **_will_** make him pay for he has done."

A loud pain-filled cry rang over their thoughts as something dug into Otto and a wild fear sprang into Gibson's eyes.

"Yes, he will pay most sourly indeed," he ground out, racing through the stones to Otto's aid.

Sprx watched him go before refocusing his attention back to Nova. He had always been a believer in that actions spoke louder than words which probably accounted for the difficulty he had always met when trying to express his love verbally to Nova's face. And now, at this very moment, as he held the fire within both his arms and his heart, he realised he no longer had any need to confess.

For indeed, it had always been there.

* * *

There. **_There. _**It finally ended. And now you can speculate on what happened next. Did they all have an angst fest when Nova woke up? Or throw a huge party? Up to you entirely.

Argh. I just realised there was the slightest tiniest hint of Otto/Gibson at the end there. However, it's easy to miss and I'm supposing most of you will choose to be blind to it anyway, especially if you hate the idea of that kind of thing. I just threw it in so we could see more of Gibson's 'dark' side. Yeah, I'm a Gibson fan, whatcha gonna do, hmm? Oh, I dunno, review maybe? It would be nice considering how much I slaved away at this thing.

Ignorant people who have not bothered to read either the author's notes or any part of the story will be hunted down and given 'treatment.' That includes bearers of comments like "OMFG, I can't believe you ended it there/ write more/ update soon/ you should have made Sprx kiss her/ can you write with an OC in it next time/ you freak! You're sick for the Otto/Gibson thing!

Um…yeah. Peace out. I'll just go and eat some poetry.


End file.
